


Baby Talk

by wr0ngsideofreality (slothlover42)



Series: Trembling Hands [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Baby, Fluff, I don't know what else to Tag., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 15:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11970030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slothlover42/pseuds/wr0ngsideofreality
Summary: Brendon's sister has a baby.Patrick holds his first baby ever and is adorable.





	Baby Talk

Patrick gasped as he looked down at the picture. It was a beautiful baby. Brendon's sisters baby.

"She's beautiful." Patrick whispered. It shook in his hands, but he got a clear look at her. Brendon smiled.

"Thanks." Patrick scoffed and hit Brendon's chest with one of his hands. "What? I'm just saying, we're part of the same family. Some of my genes are floating around there somewhere." Patrick shook his head.

"That's not how it works babe." Patrick says, smiling down at the picture. "And even if it were, we would hope she doesn't inherit your massive forehead." Brendon gasped, placing a hand over his heart and feigning hurt.

"You wound me babe." Patrick snorts. "By the way, we've been invited to see the little girl. Alice wants us to come meet her." Patrick's head shoots up. His eyes are wide.

"Really?" Patrick asked, eyes filled with excitement. Brendon nodded.

"Yeah. She said we could come by any time." Brendon's sister only lived about 20 minutes away, so it wasn't that long of a drive.

"Can we go today?" Patrick asked, bringing out the puppy eyes. Brendon could never resist those. Brendon smiled at him.

"I'll have to ask Alice, but it should be fine." Patrick let out a squeal and flung himself at Brendon. Brendon laughed and held him close. "Let me text her, see what she says." He did just that with Patrick right by his side. "Alright, looks like we're good to go babe. You ready?" Patrick nodded vigorously, causing his glasses to slide down his nose. "Let's go then."

They arrived at Alice's home 20 minutes later. Patrick was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. Brendon smiled at him and told him he could get out. Patrick shakily grasped the handle and pushed the door open, almost forgetting to close it in his haste to get to the front door. Brendon knocked on the door and they waited a few minutes before Alice's husband opened the door.

He welcomed the two in and led them to Alice who was holding the baby. Patrick gasped as he looked at the small being.

"She's so tiny." He whispered to Brendon. Brendon nodded in agreement.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked, pointing the question to Patrick. Patrick looked at her with wide eyes. He pointed a shaking hand at himself.

"Me?" He asked in disbelief. Alice nodded with a smile on her face. "Um." Patrick worried his bottom lip and Brendon looked at him with concern. "Well, it's just that, no one ever let's me hold their baby because of my hands." Alice cast her gaze to Patrick's hands and gave him a smaller smile. She slid one hand to Patrick's and pulled him to sit next to her. She helped Patrick arrange his arms, then carefully placed the sleeping baby in his arms.

Patrick looked down at the child with wonder filled eyes.

"Wow." Brendon looked at Patrick with watery eyes. "Hey little one. My name's Patrick. Your mom is wonderful and she loves you very much. Your uncle does too. You're gonna be so wonderful, I can just feel it. Don't let anyone tell you what you can or can't do. You run your life, no one else does. Do what your heart desires and don't stop for anything." Brendon smiled lightly as Patrick spoke to the small baby. He looked so happy and natural with the baby. It was at that moment that Brendon knew, adoption would be a must for them.

Obviously, only after they got married.

 

**Author's Note:**

> You know the drill.


End file.
